Aerosolized pigments, paints and varnishes have been in use for many years. A troubling phenomenon associated with aerosolized products from these families is “over-spray”. Generally, when an aerosol is created, it is accomplished with the use of a compressed gas or air, or through compression of the subject fluid. In many professional spray apparatuses, pressurized air is released across an aperture, creating a venturi effect, drawing the fluid from a reservoir through a small aperture which then disperses the fluid in tiny droplets. Alternatively, the fluid may be pressurized by the use of a pump. The fluid is then passed through a small aperture that may contain a needle valve that disperses the fluid. In each case, the spray created by the droplets conforms to a pattern, usually heavier in the center of the pattern and lighter on the edges of the pattern. This lighter portion of the pattern is generally composed of smaller droplets that may be carried by circulating air currents or currents created by the actual force of the spray from the area of focus to other areas that are not intended to be sprayed. In order to control the dispersion of the droplets in the spray pattern, devices have been developed to control the over-spray effect. Traditionally, the control of the over-spray effect has been achieved through masking the area outside of the intended application area with adhesive tape and paper combinations or through the use of aerosol spray focusing apparatus.
U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. US 2004/0046049 A1, to Ricciardelli teaches an over-spray shield that fits on an aerosol can to prevent excess spray from escaping during the spraying. The device is intended primarily for use by fisherman spraying artificial fishing flies with scent or floatant. However, it does not include a viewing window or a pressure release vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,314,426, to Carroll, shows an eyecup and spray dispenser adapted to confine aerosolized medications sprayed into the eye. In dimension it is obviously quite small. It does not include either the viewing window or the pressure release vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,304,797, to Gravely, teaches an actuating device for aerosol cans, but it also shows a funnel adapted to confine the spray output in a small field. Again, it does not include a viewing window or release vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,344,076, to Mercurio, shows a hair spray cone exhaust which snaps onto cans of aerosol hair spray. It limits application of hair spray to the hair of a person and limits the release of fumes into the surrounding atmosphere. The inclusion of a window would be unneeded, and the use of a release vent would be contrary to the purpose of the invention.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,935,999; 3,936,000; 3,935,973 and 3,935,974, to Weyn Tech, teach over-spray shields that are attached to spray cans in a vertical manner. Only one of the disclosures shows a dispenser permitting finger access to the spray button, and none show a viewing window or release vent.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,462, to Erickson, teaches a transparent overs-pray shield that would allow viewing while spraying plaster, paint, varnish, etc. The apparatus includes a truncated housing defining a pyramidal spray chamber. The housing has a large planar open end defined by the forward edges of housing sidewalls. A spray gun is attached such that its spray nozzle is disposed through rear opening in the rear center of the housing. The housing includes a number of vent openings covered by filter. Accordingly, while comprising a significantly different geometry and purpose, this device does include the window and release vent omitted in the other disclosures, however it does not describe a utility for an aerosol can activated by a finger.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an over-spray shield for products in aerosol cans that combines the utility of a viewing window.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an over-spray shield with a venting means to prevent pressure build up that additionally functions as an accumulator for excess aerosol.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide an over-spray shield with a means for channeling the excess material from the over-spray into a reservoir.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide an over-spray shield that allows access for the operator's finger to actuate the spray nozzle on an aerosol can.
The foregoing patents and prior art devices reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of prospective claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described herein.